The Super Duper Adventures of Mary Sue & Gary Stu
by Madobe Nite
Summary: One peaceful day in filleresque Konoha, two legendary ninja fall from the sky who can seem to do no wrong. How will the citizens of Konoha handle ub3rperfection? And how will the mysterious Intelligent Society keep the two under wraps?
1. Descent of the Gods

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. I really do. But alas, I don't.

The story is set during filler period. Because filler period is where all misc. plotlines go!

* * *

**The Super Duper Adventures of Mary Sue and Gary Stu**

**Chapter 1: Descent of the Gods  
**

The blonde girl admired the landscape as she sat beside her teammates and sensei, all of them eating and socializing. It really was a perfect day to be out, and the field in front of them glimmered like emeralds because of the perfect grass. As her lazy teammate would say, the clouds were perfect for watching. Even her obese teammate's constant eating couldn't distract her eyes from the beautiful view in front of her.

However, everything went to Hell in an anticlimatic flash.

The lazy teammate sat up and him and the blonde girl exchanged glances worridly.

"Shikamaru..." she started.

"Yeah, I know Ino," he said, cutting her off, "Chouji! Come on, we're going to go investigate. Asuma, wait here for us, okay?"

Chouji got up with his chips and the three walked off hesitantly towards where they saw the flash. The field somehow seemed more perfect than it was before, a fact that worried Shikamaru and lulled Ino. When they reached the spot where they saw the flash, they were faced with the most beautiful girl Chouji and Shikamaru had ever seen. Her blonde hair ran down her back, and she was in clothing definately not suited for being a ninja, but she had a flak vest on, which signified she held some kind of rank in Konoha. Despite Shikamaru and Chouji's vastly different tastes, she seemed perfect for both of them, and she opened her eyes to reveal two shimmering sapphires, to which both Shikamaru and Chouji fell in love with at first sight.

"Ano..." the girl said softly, "where am i lol?"

"I'm in wonderland," Shikamaru and Chouji both said together, and Ino decided to answer the question herself.

"You're right by Konoha. Did you get lost?"

"Hai, i did los my way arond here sumwere," the girl said in strange speech.

"What's your name?" asked Ino, desperate for some information. She wanted to know how to get hair like that!

"Mary Sue," she answered, "and who r u? r u Ino?"

"Yes, I'm Ino," Ino answered slowly, put off by Shikamaru and Chouji's incessant drooling, "Why are you speaking like that? And why do you know my name?"

"speakin liek wut?" Mary asked, to which Ino sighed. She never answered her question.

"Eh, nevermind. Let's just get back to Asuma, then get you to the Hokage. I think she'll be interested to find out who you are..."

* * *

Meanwhile, off in another field, a team of specialists were looking at another gift from God. 

"So, Shino, who do you think he is?"

"..."

"Um, Hinata, Kurenai?"

"So...pretty..." the two chimed in unison, and the Inuzuka member sighed.

He kicked the boy's side, who instantly sprang up and uppercut the poor attacker. Shino muttered "Damn Kiba..." and looked at his teammates, who were _applauding_ the ownage of Kiba. The recently active boy was as tall as Shino, and wore a green flak vest. His hair was long and silvery and swished with each move he maked, and he opened his eyes to reveal the most perfect green eyes Shino (and Hinata and Kurenai) had ever seen. The boy narrowed his eyes at the team and instantly used the Jyuuken, a sacred art known only to Byakugan users, on Kiba, knocking him out.

"who r u epole?" he said angrily in a strange manner. Shino didn't answer. "i asked a qseution, bithc!"

He ran at Shino who used his bugs to try and swarm him. The boy grinned and formed a few handseals, releasing a yellow gas from his body and the bugs all flew back to a confused Shino. Shino tried to dodge the punch, but he couldn't dodge a physics-defying kick that was underneath him, nor the punch after that that followed, and he slammed into the tree.

"I am Gary Stu, a tained asasin able to kil any1," he growled in more of his strange speech.

Shino wiped some blood from his mouth before he spoke. "Yeah, I can see that. How exactly did you counter me and use the Jyuuken? For that matter, where do you come from?"

Gary Stu ignored him and instead turned to his two female companions. "y hello thar, heriss to teh Hyuuga clan and the butiful Kurenai."

_I love Naruto-kun, but I can't stop thinking about this new person,_ Hinata thought. Kurenai was wondering how exactly the world would take it if they knew she loved a little twelve year old boy.

"In any case," Shino said slowly, miffed that he had to talk, "Let's get you to the Hokage. She'll know what to do with you."

* * *

Ever since accepting the position of Godaime Hokage, Tsunade had been faced with a lot of problems lately. The appearance of Akatsuki, Uchiha Sasuke's departure, and Orochimaru's...well, Orochimaru. Not to mention the Chunnin exams were coming up soon as well, plus there was the problem of random paperwork and of course, the village's missions. Although she usually left such tasks to her assisstant Shizune, today Shizune decided to call in sick (strange for a medic-nin...) and Tsunade was left with her two grunts who did the menial tasks, Kamizuki Izumo and Hogane Kotetsu. As the two were sweeping the floor and Tsunade was taking a nap, the boor burst open to reveal eight mere mortals standing there, and two people who looked like they descended from the heavens. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" Tsunade asked after yawning.

Team 8 and Team 10 didn't answer, and instead left the talking to the people who weren't mere mortals.

"im Gary Stu, perfect asassin, and leeder of resistence group called The Lions" "and im Mary Sue, a ninja who just wanna be a girl!"

"Wasn't it kind of stupid to reveal that you are part of a resistance group, ah, Gary Stu? And Mary Sue, your clothes are so inappropriate for fighting that I think you've achieved your goal. Now, where did you come from, and again, why are you here?" Tsunade asked, but the two decided to dodge the questions.

"i was found by my attackers who led me heer," Gary Stu growled, "let me tel u teh hole stroy..."

_OMG, i yelled, dong backflisp to aboid by enemys. I relesased a poisons gas and it pwned them hardcore, but they got back up adn started to throw stff at me, which I doged because i rock so ahrd, and then i hit the dog boy who hit me and then i hit teh dog boy who hti me and i ran away, but she used a grapplin hook and lured me in and the two guys punch me and i fall down._

"What the hell?" Shino exclaimed, "That is the exact opposite of what happened!"

"and as 4 my stroy," Mary Sue started...

_WHO R U, i yelled, afraid that the mean men where gonna raep me. THEY HAD FANGS AND WERE ABOUT TO BITE IN AND THE GIRL WAS HODLING ME DOWN I BARLY ESCAPED WIHT MY LIEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Um?" said Ino, at a loss for words, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tsunade shrugged. Mary Sue and Gary Stu smiled at her, awaiting swift imprisonment of these 'criminals'.

"So..." Tsunade started, "How about I send you two to jail? A resistance leader and a ho. What fine additions."

Mary Sue and Gary Stu entered a strange fighting stance, and Tsunade sighed. Silly ninja.


	2. The Best Laid Plans

**The Super Duper Adventures of Mary Sue and Gary Stu**

Chapter 2: The Best Laid Plans

"byakugan," Mary Sue 'yelled', however her eyes didn't change at all.

"sharingan!" Gary Stu yelled, his eyes changing to a sharingan with four tomoe.

"What the hell is this?" Tsunade asked and sighed, lazily getting up from her chair. Her guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, seemed somewhat relaxed as well.

"uber ultaa omega POWER!!!!!!!!!!" Mary Sue yelled for real, and in an instant she had crossed the room to be met with Tsunade's _pinky_. Mary Sue grinned and thrust her other hand into Tsunade's gut, and unleashed a 6000 hit combo. Everybody looked on the floor at the defeated Tsunade, and Mary Sue gave a hair flick and giggled like a schoolgirl.

Gary Stu grinned at Izumo and Kotetsu. "i wil lbe the 1 2 defet u!!!" he yelled and used a Katon move, that actually _worked_. He turned to face the confused conscious people, and nodded at Mary Sue, who seemed to be telepathically linked to him despite having never seen him before.

"GOLDEN BYAKUGAM!"

"MANGECK...MENGAK...MAJDIO...THE GOOD SHARINGAN!"

Again, for Mary Sue there wasn't a cosmetic change and as for Gary Stu his eyes just kinda went...swirly. However, they didn't even have to use a jutsu before Tsunade got up, coughing.

"I was _joking_," she grumbled and the duo got a big retarded sweatdrop and laughed nervously, deactivating their powers.

"ill heal u," Mary Sue said, for some reason getting all apologetic. She didn't perform any handseals, but some healing chakra came out and while she never touched Tsunade, Izumo, or Kotetsu, they were all healed instantly. What a capable healer she is.

"So..." Tsunade started, "How...um...what are you going to do here?"

"well jus liv normal lifes and fall in love with our signifagent otherz," Gary Stu answered, his words making everybody cringe.

"That seems...normal enough," Tsunade said, clearly wanting them to get the hell away from her, "Continue on, I suppose."

Gary Stu and Mary Sue both bowed, said some out-of-place japanese, and skipped out the door merrily. The two teams that accompanied them followed, obviously not skipping, and Tsunade and her two helpers sighed and resumed what they were doing.

"omg who r u?" Gary Stu asked the somewhat confused pink-haired kunoichi, who didn't dignify him with an answer.

"liek u r so cute!" Mary Sue exclaimed at a very confused and smitten Shikamaru, "but weres saske?"

"You _really_ don't want to mention Sasuke around Sakura," Shikamaru started, but was cut off by Sakura's sobs.

"Sasuke..." she said dreamily and sadly.

"o so u luv suske?" Mary Sue asked, "taht menz u and i r rivals!"

And for some reason, Sakura gained a lot of zits and became probably the ugliest person to set foot in Konoha. Yes, uglier than Lee or onion kid. Before Sakura could scream at her appearance, Gary Stu looked at Mary Sue with rage in his eyes.

"omg mary y did u do that?" he asked angrily, "i luv u sakura! u and i 4eva!"

And just like that, Sakura not only lost any cosmetic changes Mary Sue gave her, but gained boobs and a ghetto booty! Shikamaru uncharacteristically got a giant nosebleed and collapsed to the ground.

"W-What the hell is going on here?" Sakura asked, looking conceringly over at Gary Stu.

"u and i 4eva," Gary Stu repeated, moving closer to an immobile Sakura.

_What is this strange sensation?_ Sakura thought to herself. She almost felt as if she wasn't rejecting these advances. Like she wanted to smex up Gary Stu. She found herself walking over somewhat willingly, unable to control her own emotions any longer. _I want you, Gary Stu..._ she thought as she continued her advance towards him.

Shikamaru picked himself up off the ground and watched as Sakura apparently changed her mind about not wanting Gary Stu. Soon, his body became filled with a similar sensation towards Mary Sue. He knew she was beautiful, but for his body to become completely overcome by lust, it was illogical. Nothing about this was right at all. He knew it, and yet he couldn't stop himself from walking forward towards her, wanting nothing more than to be the object of her affections.

A figure standing in the shadows of the alley by this spectacle shook his head and lamented the fate of Shikamaru and Sakura. They were the first victims.

A girl in chinese clothes sat on a rock, watching as her two teammates trained somewhat intensely. She smiled as she could get either of them easily. They were both rock solid chunks of men, and she couldn't wait until she was older so she could do God-knows-what to them. Neji and Lee...she fantasized about them everyday.

"So, what about these new people in town? I heard they're pretty...interesting?" Tenten asked Neji and Lee, who both shrugged and continued to train. She sighed. She wanted to be able to train with them too.

"MY MOST YOUTHFUL TEAM!" a scream rang out from the forest, causing Neji and Tenten to sigh and Lee to squeal with orgasmic joy, "I HAVE A MOST URGENT MISSION FOR YOU! WE HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee called out, greeting the other green-spandax clad man, "I WILL ACCEPT THIS MISSION FOR YOUTH!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Tenten and Neji sighed again, following their much more enthusiastic comrades. Thankfully, for plot reasons, they happened to be training quite close to the Hokage mansion, so Neji and Tenten didn't have to endure too much of Lee and Gai's cherriness. They raced up the stairs and into the Hokage's office, to be faced with Team 8, Team 10 minus Shikamaru, and a somewhat confused and alone Kakashi. Also, flanking Tsunade were four people dressed in all black robes.

"As you may or may not know," Tsunade began, not letting the teams discuss it within themselves, "We have two apparent prodigies that have come into our village, and even though I would have welcomed them because of their strength, these men are saying otherwise."

"We are the Intelligent Society," the man in the front left said, "We have been monitering Gary Stu and Mary Sue for some time now. Apparently, they were spawned when a person wrote a bad story. We have been trying to find the author, but to no avail. So we have tried to supress their powers, but they are starting to become more and more powerful. We are immune to what they are doing, but nobody else is. Soon, they will be able to match Kyuubi equally each, and the entire world will love them. We might even fall under their charms by then. We need a way to contain and destroy them, which is hard because they can control and distort reality."

"I do feel introductions are in order," he continued, "I am Raiga, the man to my left is Menma, the person behind me is Matsuda, and the person diagonal is Shinobu. We are here to guide you in any way possible, but it is impossible for us to destroy these perfect creations on our own. Two people have already fallen victim to their plot. Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura are currently engaged with sexual acts with them, and now they are on their side. Losing them is a great loss, but we must press on."

"Due to their powers, some people are going to have to act as decoys," Matsuda continued, "These people are what Mary Sue and Gary Stu regard as beautiful, and because of their power they can instantly cause you to fall in love with them. However, there are people that they could potentially ignore. We pull these facts from this sacred book we found when we found them. It doesn't outline how to defeat them, but it does outline who they like and how much power they hold. This book is terribly written, and that is why they speak the way they do. At any cost, we must stop their villainy and restore order to the world."

"According to this book, Kakashi and Kurenai are at high risk in the teachers. Asuma is medium risk as is Gai. In the students, Ino, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Hinata are all high risk. Tenten and Shino are medium risk, and Chouji is low risk. I have formed teams based on this. We are going to do this logically. Stick to the plan, and eventually they will be overcome."

"So then," Kakashi said slowly, worried now that he was high risk, "What does this plan entail?"

"We're going to go grab Naruto," Shinobu replied simply, "Kakashi, Lee, and Hinata will all go on that squad. Neji and Kiba will stay home and never come out no matter what. Tenten, Shino, and Chouji will assist us in deciphering the book, as we hope we can get some vital clues on how to beat them. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai, we want you to continue life as normal for now, and go on missions. We will call you when we need you. Until Mary Sue and Gary Stu get all of the students, you're a non-factor for them. Just don't let them see you."

"Oh boy," Neji sighed, "House arrest?"

Tsunade shrugged at the people whose lives were being drastically adjusted. She only hoped that this plan would work. Or else the entire world was doomed...


	3. Frustrated Ninjas

Chapter 3: **Frustrated Ninjas**

Kiba furrowed his brow in frustration. The shapes were no clearer to him than when Neji explained the rules. The arrangement of the black and white pieces gave him a headache, and Neji's repeated cries for him to "take his damn turn already" weren't helping.

"I give up!" he cried after a few more minutes of deliberation, "I have no fucking idea how to play Go!" With that, he flipped over the board and pouted. "Why are we under house arrest and not doing something cool? We're the single best two people in our age group for tracking, why aren't we in the Naruto rescue group? What puts us at risk? I'm a dog-loving fanatic and you're an asshole! I should just leave."

"Yeah, you should." Neji pointed towards the door.

"W-Wait a minute, this is my house! You get the hell out!"

"Now, now," Kiba's sister called from the other room, "You'll need company to get through this difficult time. I know that you can't sit still forever. Maybe you guys should go out back and spar."

Neji and Kiba sighed. "I guess it's a good idea?" Kiba offered, "I mean, I kind of always wanted to kick your ass for being such a prick to Hinata."

"That's in the past, Kiba," Neji reminded him, "Besides...father already beat me to within an inch of my life. I don't think I deserve any further beatings for that particular incident."

"Letting other people do my job isn't my style." Akamaru barked in agreement.

The two stood up and walked towards the backyard, eager to get fighting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, our plan kind of has a problem..." Shinobu said to the three people standing in front of him, one serious, one shy, one looking like he's having an orgasm simply standing there. "We don't know where Naruto is. Luckily, you three have a tracker, but it is imperative that you find him and bring him back."

"There won't be a chance of Naruto falling in love with either person?" Kakashi asked.

"That seems to be the point. Naruto is at such a high risk along with his rival Uchiha Sasuke, and the Great Text referred to him as a "main character", whatever the hell that is. Either way, this seems to be our only shot, so get going!"

The three ninja nod and do exactly that, leaving Shinobu standing there alone. Before he can turn around, sand quickly surrounds him leaving only his face visible. Three other ninja are standing behind him, all looking somewhat miffed.

"I...see," Shinobu said between breaths, "You must be Gaara, Temari and Kankurou, correct?"

"Yes," Temari answered, "But what exactly are we doing here? One moment I'm applying mascara and the next I'm standing next to these two, here in Konoha. It's like we were summoned here. Are you responsible?"

"No, and if you'll let me breathe I'll tell you who is." Gaara's sand returns to his gourd, and after coughing for a bit Shinobu resumed talking. "I was afraid of you guys being here. Konoha has a bit of a situation on its hands, and somehow the three of you are connected. We have two individuals unrivaled in power making everybody fall in love with them. Temari and Gaara are both at extreme risk of falling for their charms."

"What about me!?" Kankurou asked.

"Very, very low risk. Actually, you were only mentioned in the Great Text in passing. Anyway, the two of you that are important will have to hide. You probably won't be able to leave Konoha."

"This fucking sucks! Those two are dead!" Kankurou yelled, bolting down the street in search of the two who deemed him unfuckable.

Temari and Gaara pondered for a bit and ended up going seperate ways, Gaara to the Hokage's office and Temari to Shikamaru's house. Shinobu checked around to see if any more ninja were going to appear suddenly, and satisfied that those three were it, went off towards the secret headquarters of the Intelligent Society, wondering if he should have told the two that Shikamaru and Sakura were already captured...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is unbelievable," Tenten moaned, "I mean, listen to this: teh sooper splendifiris duo ran acrss the big vallie, chaseing the ebil shinobi (lol shinobi is a cool word teehee ^^ im such a shinobi IRL) and tey aktivaited thier ultimite powerz! How the hell am I supposed to read that?"

Chouji sighed. "It's not as bad as this part: "i luved u 4 so long, hinata-chan!!" gary stu said, 'lets go get sum bento and ramen (b/c its japan duh ^^) and b shinobi togetha!""

The two of them groaned. "How bad is it on your end, Shino? And just where is everybody else?" Tenten asked.

"I can't even read this," Shino admitted, "What the hell is a bashingon? Oh, and apparently the other three guys left to do some research. Sounds to me like they're gonna go to the spa and relax, leaving us to do the dirty work."

"This sucks," the three said simultaneously, going back to reading the horrible writing of the Great Text.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not home?" Temari wondered to herself as she walked away from Shikamaru's house. "And he didn't even return home last night for supper...this sounds sus-"

She stopped mid-sentence to see the man she was looking for standing in front of her, with a strange grin on his face.

"omg mi super special luver!1" Shikamaru cried and ran towards Temari, planting his face firmly in her breasts, prompting a smack from the confused and violated woman.

"Why are you talking like that?" she asked, but he ignored her.

"i thot we were in luv, 4eva! ill haf to use my ub3r powers that mary taut me thne lol"

With that, he simply waved his hand and Temari blinked a few times in confusion, then felt a strong lust for the man in front of her.

"I...want," she started, but was silenced by his forceful kiss. Another had fallen prey to the infectious charms of the super duo.


	4. Suddenly, Timeskip!

**Chapter 4: Suddenly, Timeskip!**

**  
**"I don't understand how this is training, sensei."

"Just shut up, Naruto, and do as I tell you! Sneaking into the women's area of the spa without getting caught and castrated will teach you the importance of stealth, and the notes on how they look will teach you the importance of information-gathering!"

Naruto knew that was stupid, but within minutes he was in full ninja regalia (a full black spandex jumpsuit to replace his retarded orange getup) and near the spa that Jiraiya had sent him to. The schematics of the place were simple enough, one main room that led into the gender-specific areas of the spa, but as the spa is on a cliff entry from the side is impossible. For a normal pervert.

But this spa never counted on ninja perverts.

Naruto jumped to the roof and landed silently, laying prone and advancing slowly and cautiously towards the women's area. Once he reached the edge of the roof, he made sure that he couldn't be spotted and pulled out his notebook and pen, waiting for a woman to enter.

"So he wants an estimate on cup size, color and length of hair, height...maybe I should just draw them," Naruto whispered to himself, glancing at Jiraiya's Checklist of Beauty.

Before long a girl did enter the spa, her face hidden from Naruto's view, and entered the hot water, managing to keep all of her intimate details hidden. Naruto waited patiently for a while for the girl to make a move, but she simply sat there and soaked, until after a few minutes she spoke.

"I don't know why I'm even here," she said to herself, "I can't believe Kakashi and Lee could be so heartless to abandon their mission..."

"Kakashi and Lee!?" Naruto blurted out, "W-Wait a minute...Hinata!?"

Hinata sank under the water in embarrasment, and Naruto quickly apologized and jumped over into the men's bath, where sure enough Kakashi and Lee were soaking in the water.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Kakashi said, ignoring the question, "How are you, Naruto?"

"Naruto!" Lee yelled, "It's so good to see you! We were looking all over for you!" Kakashi looked at him strangely. "Well, we kind of abandoned the mission to save our own asses...but it's really good to see you!"

"What's going on in Konoha?"

"It's a long story," Kakashi replied, "It'd be best if Jiraiya heard as well. Is he nearby?" Naruto shook his head. "Oh. Would he happen to be staying at the closest town?" Naruto nodded. "Cool. Lee, go find him and bring him back to Konoha!" Lee squealed in orgasmic joy and raced out of the spa (after getting dressed, of course) eager to please.

"So, what's the story?"

"Well..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Kiba," Neji said to himself as he walked down the street.

The training session hadn't gone well. Kiba wasn't in any way a worthy opponent, so Neji left after a short spar and a longer argument. The people in the street avoided this unpleasant boy as he kicked dirt around and thought of the things he would do to Kiba when this whole thing blew over.

He got home without incident and went to his room, where a bundle under the covers was quivering. He poked it, and a hand grabbed his arm.

Ino's hand.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" Neji asked.

"I was never given a task, so I decided to hide here," Ino replied, "Well, actually, I was given a special task by Sakura."

"Sakura...wait a minute!" Before he could protest further Ino forced herself on him with surprising strength. Gary Stu with his arm around Sakura walked into the doorway.

"triked u lol" Sakura said, "ur who ino wanted,".

Neji gave her the evilest eye he could muster, but under Ino's new brute strength he couldn't do much else. Gary Stu simply laughed and kissed Sakura, the two jumping onto the bed.

Ino released her lips from Neji's to say, "now i have u darling. lets maek a babby"

His screams echoed across the empty mansion, but soon enough he found himself shaking with uncharacteristic lust.

Another had fallen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

No matter how much he tried, Kankurou could never look good. No arrangement of clothes or face paint ever caused a positive reaction by the opposite or even the same sex. The poor guy could never hold a girlfriend for longer than a day ("Oh God, that's what you look like!?") and his hobby of puppetry certainly wouldn't help his chances.

"Is it the face paint!?" he yelled at the air, "What the fuck do you people want from me?" He stopped and approached a confused girl that had crossed the road to avoid him. "What is it? What is so bad about me? Why don't people love me?"

The girl ran away, and Kankurou kneeled in the streets and wept.

His brother was a different story. Gaara, since birth, was regarded as at the very least cute, and despite his sociopathic tendencies had a large following of women. He regarded women as petty and useless, avoiding relationships entirely due to his troubled past. Even now, on his way to meet Tsunade and find out exactly why Konoha had to involve him in it's troubles, he ignored the women falling head over heels for him.

"It's strange," he said to himself, "Why is this place so bent on lust lately? I don't remember random strangers asking for a quickie, whatever that is."

He didn't have long to ponder before a girl appeared before him seemingly out of thin air, with long and wavy blonde hair and perfectly blue eyes.

"Garra-kun," she said softly, "i luv u even if no1 else will.."

"You pronounced my name wrong, and I prefer brunettes," Gaara replied simply, hoping to get this girl out of his way.

In an instant her long, blonde hair shortened in length and became exactly the shade Gaara wanted, her eyes even changing to a dark brown to accomodate.

"A henge isn't going to impress me. Get lost." Gaara's heart started to race. He could keep up his facade, but for some reason even he, a man with a heart of ice, was being lured in by this succubus.

After a moment, the girl started to cry. "plz garra i wana hav ur babyz"

"I don't think...you're old enough," Gaara said, but his emotions were growing stronger.

"then lets make kohona older!!!!" the girl screamed, and in an instant a blinding flash of light enveloped the entire world. Once the light subsided, everybody in the world noted they not only had new clothes, but even felt aged.

"What just happened?" Gaara asked, "What...what is this!?"

"were 15 now lol"

"Unbelievable...your power is just too much," he said, embracing her, "What is the name of the angel before me?"

"mary sue"

"I love you, Mary Sue."


End file.
